


Rearrange The Furniture

by what_theheckie_padalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Smut, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_theheckie_padalecki/pseuds/what_theheckie_padalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam tries to pull a harmless prank on Dean, it backfires on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rearrange The Furniture

Dean was laying on his bed, arms folded across his chest, when he heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand. His eyes opened slowly and he reached over and picked up his phone. It was a text from Castiel.

_Sam told me you wanted my help rearranging the furniture. I don’t know what furniture you want to move but I will help if you’d like._

Staring at the ceiling, Dean breathed in deeply before letting it out. He grit his teeth and slunk off of his bed, into the library of the bunker. As soon as Sam saw him walk into the room, he doubled back laughing.

“I’m sure you think you’re quite the comedian,” Dean blinked, giving Sam a fake smile.

Cas raised an eyebrow slightly and turned his head from one to the other. “I’m not sure what’s going on here,” he said, obviously confused.

“Dude, your face is priceless right now,” Sam said through bursts of laughter. He wiped tears from his eyes and sat down across from Cas with a book in his hands. “I was just trying to help you out,” he joked.

“Dean,” Cas began, but Dean ignored him and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Unbelievable,” Dean shook his head, but as a thought crossed his mind, he looked up at Sam with a new gleam in his eye. He smirked and chuckled. “Thanks for offering to help me move Sam’s bed, Cas,” he addressed the angel but never took his eyes off of his brother. “I think I’ll take you up on that.”

Sam, who had been skimming the book in front of him with a grin, suddenly looked up at Dean and glared. “Very funny,” he sneered.

“Just trying to help you out,” Dean retorted. “Anyway, let’s get to it, Cas.” He nodded his head in the direction of Sam’s bedroom.

Castiel stood up but looked at Sam before walking back with Dean. “I think I’m missing-“

“Shhh,” Dean told him. “All will be explained shortly.” Grabbing Cas by the arm, he winked at his brother deviously and took off down the hall.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Like it’s ever going to happen,” he mumbled to himself.

“Dean, I don’t think it will take two of us to move this bed.” Cas said, after walking into Sam’s room.

It was a queen sized mattress with no frame, probably not more than twenty pounds with the sheets and pillows on it.

“Rearranging the furniture doesn’t literally mean ‘rearrange the furniture,’ Cas.”  Dean crossed his arms, waiting for the information to process.

“It’s a metaphor?”  the angel asked slowly.

“A euphemism. Yes,” Dean said simply.

“For what?” Cas asked, still confused.

Dean stared at him for a minute before finally giving up. “Sex. It means let’s have sex.”

Castiel squinted, “Then why not just say-“ His eyes widened at the realization and he swallowed. “Sam said you wanted to...”

“Yeah, well, Sam’s a bitch ‘cause he still thinks we’ve never done it. But I wasn’t gonna let him get away with saying that.”

“Does that mean we have to,” he gestured to Sam’s bed, “Rearrange it?” he said in air quotes.

“That’s what I made him _think_ we were gonna do. He doesn’t believe I have the guts to it.”

Cas nodded seriously, “Well, I suppose if it’s what needs to happen,” he trailed off, shedding his jacket and beginning to undo his tie.

Dean’s eyes widened as Castiel began to strip. “What are you doing?”

Cas looked at him as if he were joking, “Very funny, Dean. I know that you have to be unclothed for this process to occur.” He looked down, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

“Right, but, you’re not serious are you? I mean, it was just a joke,” Dean laughed, taking a step toward the man in front of him.

“Yes, and now you’re getting even, I understand.”

“No, Cas. I meant what _I_ said was-“ Dean looked away as Cas dropped his shirt to the floor. Running a hand over his mouth he sighed deeply before looking back. The only thing that Castiel was wearing were his pants, unbuttoned at the top. Blue eyes stared at him with a falsely innocent look as they waited patiently.

Dean ran his eyes over the shirtless man in front of him, “Screw it,” he mumbled to himself, “Sam’s gonna find out sooner or later.” Quickly, he unbuttoned his own shirt, tossing it to the pile of discarded clothes. He paced forward, cupping Castiel’s face in his hands. Before making any other physical contact, Dean spoke, “Look, we’re gonna have to make this loud. None of that quiet, gentle crap we usually do, got it?”

Castiel nodded quickly before taking a deep breath and letting it out with a, “Yes, I understand.”

Dean pressed his lips hard against Castiel’s, hastily letting his tongue explore his mouth. He moaned, pressing his hips forward. “Sorry if this hurts,” Dean mumbled into his partner’s mouth before slamming him hard against the door, making sure Sam could hear it. “Cas!” he yelled loudly.

“What? I’m right here,” he said, confused again.

Dean pulled back and gave him a look.

“Oh, right,” Cas whispered. “Dean!” he yelled back, giving him a questioning expression.

Dean nodded enthusiastically before pressing his lips to Cas’ again. Grabbing him by the sides, Cas spun him around so that Dean was the one crashing into the door. “Nice touch,” Dean said between kisses.

“Thanks,” Cas breathed. He kissed down his neck, across his throating, sucking at it and leaving a few dark marks. Dean shuddered as Cas’ mouth made it to his collarbone.

As Cas was moving around Dean’s upper torso, Dean took the time to brush his hand over Cas’ crotch. In response, he moaned and Dean chuckled quietly, imaging Sam’s horrification. Dean brought a leg up around Castiel’s waist to pull him closer.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Dean suggested.

Cas took control by bringing both of Dean’s legs up around him, Dean tightening them in response.

He walked them to the bed, laying Dean down first.

“Don’t be so gentle,” Dean said quietly.

Cas nodded, “Right.” He ripped Dean’s belt away and unbuckled his jeans, pulling them off quickly. His boxers came with them and Cas shrugged, “That was easy.”

Dean chuckled and fumbled with yanking Castiel’s pants off too. “Just take ‘em off yourself, I can’t do it from here.”

Rushing to take his own pants off, Cas got his legs caught and he almost felt backwards but caught himself. Dean grabbed a pillow to laugh into so that Sam couldn’t hear him.

He beckoned for Cas to return to the bed and he did, though his cheeks were slightly red.

“Shut up,” Cas mumbled before pushing Dean up the bed by his hips. He began kissing down the length of his bare stomach, staring into Dean’s green eyes as he did. He ghosted his lips along Dean’s shaft, making him gasp. Cas brought his head back up to kiss Dean’s stomach again. Not only teasing him, but denying it altogether. “Dude?” Dean whispered.

“We don’t have time for that, Dean.”

Dean sighed, “Fine,” he mumbled. Dean’s eyed widened. “Shit, we don’t have any lube in here,” Dean realized too late. He threw his hands up, trying to figure out what to do.

“Stand up,” he ordered. “Just tell me before it’s too late, okay? I don’t want you losing it early.”

“What?” Cas asked, standing up perplexed, but breathed in sharply as Dean wrapped his mouth around the head of Cas’ cock. “I’ll let you know,” he whispered, voice straining to keep it at a low volume. Dean bobbed his head fast, focusing on getting Cas as slick as he could.

As Dean moved, Cas began to moan louder and louder until it was audible enough for Sam to hear. Dean stopped abruptly.

“No, keep going, I was just being loud,” Cas whispered hurriedly down to Dean.

“Oh, sorry,” Dean whispered back. He continued to lather as much spit as he could until Cas ripped Dean’s head back by gripping his hair. Dean glared up at Castiel and pointed at his head, rubbing it, letting him know silently that he had ripped his hair too hard.

Cas mouthed the word “Sorry.”

“Just get in before it all dries off,” Dean whispered. He got into position on his hands and knees and Cas shoved himself into Dean, _hard,_ to which Dean let out an overdramatized yell.

“Harder! Harder!” He yelled. “Dammit, Cas, you’re gonna rip my ass in half!” He whispered angrily.

“But you said-“

“I know what I said! Just go with it!” Dean managed to say in hushed tones.

He turned his head to look back at Cas, after moaning to buy some time. “Psst, hey put your head over here.”

Cas complied, still rocking his hips back and forth.

Dean laughed quietly, “You have to yell this, okay?” He whispered something to Cas and they both burst into silent laughter. Cas raised a hand and Dean picked one of his own up to give Cas a high five. Their wheezing was barely audible, even to them. After catching his breath, Cas nodded, “Okay, I’ll say it.”

After a few more theatrical yells from both of them, Cas leaned down again towards Dean’s ear. “I’m really close,” he whined.

“Then you gotta say it now!”

Cas laughed again, still forcing himself in and out of Dean before yelling, “I may have gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, but I’m about hold you right and fuck you into submission!”

They were both dying of laughter, trying in vain to keep their laughs silent.

“How close are you?” Dean whispered through laughs.

“Very,” Cas breathed out heavily. He began stroking Dean, hard and fast so they would come at the same time.

“Faster!” Dean yelled, leaning into where Cas was touching him. They moved together, Cas’ strokes matched with each movement of his hips. They both began yelling and panting, climaxing together and making it louder than necessary. Yelling each other’s names, Dean came in Cas’ hand and Cas spilled inside of Dean. Cas stroked Dean through it, making sure he was completely done and then pulled out. Dean rolled onto his back, panting harder than ever and Cas joined him on his right.

They looked at each other with tired eyes and began to laugh as Dean gave him a wet, sloppy kiss.

“Come on,” Dean said quietly after laying there for a minute. “We gotta walk out there and see his face.”

Cas laughed again before sitting up and hastily putting his clothes back on. “I guess we’ll wash up later?” he asked as he put his shirt on, not minding to button it all the way.

Dean nodded, “Yeah, we can do that together too if you want,” he winked. He began putting his clothes back on too and decided to forget a shirt altogether. They began to walk out, Cas first with Dean right behind him.

Castiel walked out of the bedroom with a glazed look on his face. Navigating his way to the library, he found Sam staring wide eyed at the wall. When Cas walked in, Sam jumped and turned his head to reveal his mortified eyes.

Dean stumbled in behind Cas, slightly out of breath and with the same facial expression as Castiel. “Thank you, Sam,” Cas grinned with a distant look, slurring his words. Just a little, “I think you’ll find that your bed has been thoroughly rearranged.”

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded at his brother, “I,” he let out a breathy sigh, “Yeah.”

Cas and Dean both giggled as they looked at each other. Dean’s mouth was hanging open slightly with a grin plastered onto it and Cas’ eyes shown brighter than they ever had.

Sam’s jaw was practically on the floor and his eyes were unnaturally large. He began stuttering, forgetting how to speak.

The two stared at Sam, waiting for him to form a sentence or even a word.

“Was…did you seriously…in my room?” He spit out, looking more than worried.

“Yeah,” Dean said, “thanks for offering it up, your bed is really comfortable.” He laughed and looked at Cas, placing another sloppy kiss on his mouth. Cas kissed him back, and Dean bit at his lip.

Sam sighed shakily, looking down at the floor. His cheeks were red with embarrassment and he tried to hide it. He would have gone to his room, except now he didn’t ever want to return to it.

“I need a shower,” Dean mused, and glanced at Cas. He wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist and began walking to one of the bathrooms while smiling. Cas began to walk with him when Dean turned his head back to Sam before walking out of the room, “Oh and, you, uh, might want to change your sheets.”


End file.
